


Is the love a sin?

by PurpleBouquetTragedy (Shaldi)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Morbid, Multi, Phantom Halloween Writing Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaldi/pseuds/PurpleBouquetTragedy
Summary: A night under the Paris Opera, Erik contemplates Christine





	

Erik looked at his beloved while he played the piano keys.

He looked her so beautiful, sitting with eyes closed listening to the melody.

He recalled the happiness of their first days together when she chose the scorpion and became his bride in exchange for releasing the boy, but this was false, because, after a few days, she left.

He searched her at the house, at the opera, on the streets, but he knew where she was, she was with him.

He kidnapped him again hoping that she returned to rescue him, but she did not return; he tortured him imagining that his cries would reach her ears, but that did not work.

One day, he tired of waiting for her, he sat beside the fire to contemplate the lake and in an instant she appeared again.

She was a mess, her hair was damaged, her beautiful blue eyes had lost its shine, and her melodious voice had disappeared.

During the following days, she babbled words, the only clear word he heard was: Raoul.

He never answered her questions; he really did not remember well what had happened to Raoul, but a foul smell had appeared in the house since a time ago.

Eventually, she became quieter, more docile and she allowed his touch more easily, and Raoul's name was not heard more.

Erik returned from his memories at the end of the melody, he contemplates Christine and her golden curls falling on her back like golden waterfalls.

\- _Why are you doing this?_ \- He heard her ask

How many times they had the same conversation.

- _Because I love you, Christine, but, Is love a sin?_ \- He answered truthfully

- _I loved someone else_ -

- _To Whom? Did you love Raoul?_ \- He asked

\- _No, I loved Christine like you_ -

And Erik remembered what had happened to Viscount Raoul de Chagny when he looked at his face in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak English well, I am sorry for my grammatical errors, thanks for attention. (^//3//^)


End file.
